1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit boards routed with differential pairs, and particularly, to a printed circuit board having lower electronic crosstalk between the differential pairs and the power runner thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A differential pair on a printed circuit board (PCB) is a pair of runners routed side by side, and used to carry high-speed differential signals. It is not uncommon that the differential pairs are required to be arranged parallel and adjacent to a power runner. In this case, electronic crosstalk between the differential pairs and the power runner is unavoidable and adversely affects the voltage stability of the power runner.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new printed circuit board which can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.